Everybody has Secrets
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: Welcome to Hell, Zoro.
1. Luffy

Everybody has Secrets ~ SherlockMoriartyHouse500IQ

Summary: "Luffy... what?" Nami was so shocked she couldn't speak. Ever wondered what secrets the East Blue hides? This fanfic explores those dark secrets. Dark!fic. I don't own One Piece!

Format: Hm. No serious pairings, maybe some brotherly LuZo (NOT slash! I'll it again... NOT SLASH!) and also mild LuNa. Possibly subtle ZoNi, ZoRo, ZoRob, whatever a Zoro/Robin pairing is called. And... Sanji. Obvious SaNa, SaRo, Sanji/every-freaking-girl. Luffy!centric fic; this fanfic is made up a series of one-shots for each of Luffy's crew members. It'll go: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. All the East Blue secrets are FAKE. None of the characters have anything to do with the secrets in the real manga! They're all just angsty, twisted plots from the dark realm that is my mind. Characters may be OOC, and this may contain spoilers.

Rating: This fanfic is rated T because of language, (explicit?) injuries, or just content that could be ideologically sensitive. If you know what I mean... There are no lemons or yaoi or yuri! (AND THERE NEVER WILL BE IN ANY OF MY FANFICS!)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Oda Eiichiro (Eiichiro Oda?) does. I only own Captain Dosa Cerebrind, the Hermanos de Simpaticos and the plot of this fanfiction.

Last note: Any ideas? PM or review. R'n'R! Any and all flames will be used to set your computer on fire, so there. (I'll figure out a way to do that! Somehow!)

Waiting for reviews,

Svetlana Kovic x

Everybody has Secrets

LUFFY

"Luffy!" Nami was searching the ship for the Straw-Hat pirate captain. She looked into the cabin where he slept. After checking under the bed and everywhere else she went to search the store under deck. After several hours of searching there, Nami gave up and went to find Sanji in the hope that he could help.

"Nope. No food's been taken today, that means no Luffy." Sanji murmured while frying some tempura. Nami walked out of the cramped kitchen and bumped into Usopp, who was tinkering with something small and metal.

"Hey, Usopp. Have you seen Luffy?" Usopp glanced up and briefly shook his head. Nami sighed and resumed her search.

Luffy was breathing heavily, sweating profusely and bleeding from a gash on his arm. The large man stared at him - Captain Dosa Cerebrind.

"You see, Luffy, you cannot beat me. I ate the special fruit. The Sword Sword devil fruit that allows my hands to be swords! Today you will die!" Luffy stared defiantly at him, but after dodging so much he was too out of breath to say anything in retaliation. The sword hands smashed down again, crushing Luffy's left arm.

"Crap! You bastard! Gum gum... Pistol and GIANT HAMMER!" Luffy almost screamed as his legs stretched and twisted; as he grabbed Cerebrind his broken arm seared with pain. Cerebrind laughed mirthlessly. His hands crashed down, destroying everything.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as the crew scrambled off the ship to see Luffy standing still as the ground was reduced to rubble. Luffy smiled. Cerebrind roared in anger and pulled out a large gun. Dozens of sharp spikes, rather like Don Kreig's, shot out of the end and several pierced Luffy's neck, the rest piercing his limbs and abdomen. Luffy shouted one last desperate attack.

"Gum gum... PISTOL!" His hand smashed into Cerebrind's steel jaw, which disconnected and smashed into the sword-hand man's forehead. Cerebrind collapsed, and Usopp shot one last shot into his face ("Special attack... Tabasco star!") before running towards Luffy.

"You did it!" Nami ran over. Zoro and Usopp tied up Cerebrind while Nami tended to Luffy. Luffy was unconscious; the worst injury a gaping hole in his neck that was bleeding profusely. Nami staunched the steady flow of crimson liquid before shouting for Chopper.

"Shit! Chopper! Luffy's hurt, we need medical supplies NOW!" The little reindeer ran up, carrying a practically bursting bag of medical equipment. He immediately began tending to Luffy's wounds. Nami watched quietly.

"Is it bad?" Nami whispered. Chopper looked at her, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it is. I don't know if he'll survive."

The next morning, Luffy woke up with a blinding headache. He opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut again. He moaned and rubbed his head. Zoro, who was beside the bed, looked up at Luffy. Luffy noticed that the whole crew was crowded around the bed Luffy was lying in.

(Author's Input: I'm not gonna say who's dialog is which in the next bit. Leave a review stating the order of crew members speaking!)

"Hey, dumbass, you finally awake? I've been waiting for you so I could tell you about the mapping and the treasure hoard!"

"Dude, bro! You're, like, awake!"

"You're awake! I thought you'd lost too much blood, like me! Wait, I don't have any blood! Hoo hoo hoo!"

"How are you feeling? Shall I give you some more doses of morphine or ibuprofen?"

"Luffy! You look scrawny but it took about sixteen of my Devil Fruit hands to lift and carry you to this infirmary!"

"How are ya, Luffy? I wanted to use my new machine to give you medicine, it's that awesome, but Chopper wouldn't let me!"

"Hey moss-head. I bet your rubber boyfriend is sad you didn't carry him bridal style to this place. You left it to sweet darling Robin!"

"He's not my boyfriend, curly brow! And I don't want to carry him bridal style, I'm sure you'd like to do that yourself to Nami and Robin!" Luffy hid his face with hands, then reemerged looking pale and sickly.

"Chopper..." Luffy gasped weakly, his face swiftly turning pale grey-green. Chopper thrust a basin under Luffy's mouth just in time. Luffy vomited again and again into the basin while the crew watched. Nami stared, horrified.

"Luffy... What?" Nami was so shocked she couldn't speak.

"Luffy! Your vomit is... It's red!" Usopp screamed. Chopper examined the vomit, and frowned before taking a sample and throwing the rest into the sea (A.N.: Ewww!) Luffy began retching dryly, only to began coughing; great hacking coughs that sounded wet and stained the white bedcovers more and more red with each heave. Chopper rushed in again, holding a damp cloth to Luffy's mouth.

Luffy eventually stopped coughing; he lay unconsciously back into the pillows while Chopper took his temperature. He looked at the thermometer then reeled in shock as he read the number.

"Oh my! His temperature is one-hundred and eight degrees Fahrenheit! Quick - fill a basin with tepid water!" The crew rushed to comply while Chopper grabbed cooling blankets and icy water. Luffy woke as they dripped water over him. He gasped and flailed, his cheeks burning red and his eyes bright with fever. Chopper lifted him with the help of Zoro, and they placed him in the basin. They watched as he coughed and spluttered with the blood hemorrhaging in his throat and lungs, before he slumped down. Chopper attached a heart monitor to his arm (A.N.: Where'd he get it I wonder? XD). Usopp turned the machine on and they all listened to the beeping.

'Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...' Suddenly the beeping stopped and gave way to a long, monotone note. Zoro and Usopp swiftly dragged Luffy out of the water while Robin conjured extra hands to dry Luffy with towels. Chopper ran to a cupboard and pulled out a defibrillator. He got a paddle in each hand and shouted,

"Clear!" He placed the paddles on Luffy's chest. Luffy jerked slightly with the first shock.

"Clear!" Luffy's eyes opened, then closed again.

"Clear!" Luffy breathed in like he'd been drowning. Chopper sighed in relief as he put the defibrillator away. Nami turned to the little reindeer.

"Why the FUCKING HELL did you not take him to hospital?!" Nami screamed, her orange hair tumbling out of it's knot. Chopper stepped backwards warily.

"Well, Miss Nami, we are moored near a hospital but it would have taken too long to get him there. It was quicker to help him here!" Nami glared at him ferociously.

"I don't care about your crappy excuses, you dumbass bastard reindeer! You should have thought about that!" She crossed her arms and stalked out of the room. Robin followed. Sanji followed too. Zoro stared after them, dumbfounded. Usopp, Franky and Brook looked on helplessly and Chopper helped Luffy sit up.

"Hey guys." Luffy rubbed his eyes and coughed several times before jumping up. He beamed widely at all the crew members.

"I'm all better!" Luffy announced. The crew's jaws dropped as Luffy danced around the cabin. Nami and Robin heard the commotion and came back. Robin was surprised like all the others, but Nami could see that the smile was forced; his eyes were dull with pain and he was wincing slightly with every step. Nami stayed quiet even so; he was her captain and she couldn't argue. But she knew she should - he was in pain, just acting like he wasn't so he wouldn't be a burden.

"Luffy. Stop pretendi-" Nami stopped when Sanji's scream was heard outside.

"Aaaaaagggghhhhh! Fuck-fuck-fuck aaaaaaagggghhhhh!"

Robin heard and rushed out. The crew listened to their conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did you scream, cook?"

"I wanted you or Nami, or both, to come out here so I could get away from stupid old Luffy-" Sanji broke off as there was the echoing sound of a slap. Robin walked in, dragging Sanji by the collar. She started to say something, but her eyes widened in shock and she pointed at the floor beside the bed.

"Luffy!" The crew turned to see Luffy writhing and twitching on the floor. He was making small choking noises, his limbs jerking uncontrollably and his body convulsing. Nami started sobbing.

"Chopper!" The little reindeer was rushing over to Luffy. He lifted the rubber boy's head and looked inside his mouth. He looked up.

"Luffy... He's got epilepsy!"

Luffy rubbed his head. Nami leaned up to him.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE FUCKING EPILEPTIC!?" Nami screamed. Luffy blinked several times before breathing deeply.

"I... I don't really know. Crap, I just... I just thought that I could keep it secret. I always have a bout of Sarcoidosis right before an epileptic phase." Nami nodded, then a thought struck her.

"What do you mean by phase?" Luffy looked at her.

"I'll have epileptic fits every hour for the next two weeks." Nami blinked back tears that threatened to spill.

"Every... Hour?" She wasn't sure if she'd heard right.

"Yeah."

"You'll have... Three-hundred and thirty-six fits!" Luffy blinked at her.

"Well... Yeah. And?"

"You'll never sleep!"

"It's always hell. It's not as bad as it used to be though - I used to constantly have Sarcoidosis, have fits constantly; usually every five minutes. Without a Sarcoidosis forewarning; I told you I always had it. Ace would look after me." Nami's shoulders shook slightly as she heard what Luffy had been through.

"So we'll have to look after you now Ace is gone." Zoro stood at the door. Luffy looked at him, and nodded.

"Zoro?" Luffy tentatively asked after an awkward silence.

"Yeah?" Zoro looked up.

"... Can you be in Ace's place? ... As my brother?" Zoro seemed taken aback by the question. Then he composed himself.

"Of course." Luffy smiled, and turned to Nami. Before he could speak, his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed. He began seizing; Zoro ran forwards and supported his head. When the fit died down, Zoro comforted Luffy (NOT LUZO SLASH!) and laid him back in his bed. Nami watched the entire scene, and it made her almost cry. When Luffy clung to Zoro as he went to move, and Zoro turned back, smiling like a brother at Luffy, the first of Nami's tears spilled. She hurriedly wiped them away, and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Luffy and Zoro to wait for the next fit.

Two weeks on, Luffy only had fits every three hours. When he stopped fitting, he took his epilepsy medication and acted as if nothing had happened. Soon, his epilepsy phase was over.

"Sanjiiiii!" This was the common cry heard. Luffy hadn't eaten anything for the whole two weeks; he would have vomited it all up in his fits. Now he was starving, and Zoro, still posing as brother to Luffy, was forcing Sanji to cook for 'Shithead' Luffy. Everything was turning out alright, after everything they'd been through. They would recover. After all, everybody has secrets.

Liked it? Hated it? Not sure? Leave a review! Any requests for a secret and you can PM me. Just wait for the next chapter - Zoro!


	2. Zoro

Everybody has Secrets ~ SherlockMoriartyHouse500IQ

Summary: "Luffy... what?" Nami was so shocked she couldn't speak. Ever wondered what secrets the East Blue hides? This fanfic explores those dark secrets. Dark!fic. I don't own One Piece!

Format: Hm. No serious pairings, maybe some brotherly LuZo (NOT slash! I'll it again... NOT SLASH!) and also mild LuNa. Possibly subtle ZoNi, ZoRo, ZoRob, whatever a Zoro/Robin pairing is called. And... Sanji. Obvious SaNa, SaRo, Sanji/every-freaking-girl. Luffy!centric fic; this fanfic is made up a series of one-shots for each of Luffy's crew members. It'll go: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. All the East Blue secrets are FAKE. None of the characters have anything to do with the secrets in the real manga! They're all just angsty, twisted plots from the dark realm that is my mind. Characters may be OOC, and this may contain spoilers.

Rating: This fanfic is rated T because of language, (explicit?) injuries, or just content that could be ideologically sensitive. If you know what I mean... There are no lemons or yaoi or yuri! (AND THERE NEVER WILL BE IN ANY OF MY FANFICS!)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Oda Eiichiro (Eiichiro Oda?) does. I only own Captain Dosa Cerebrind, the Hermanos de Simpaticos and the plot of this fanfiction.

Last note: Any ideas? PM or review. R'n'R! Any and all flames will be used to set your computer on fire, so there. (I'll figure out a way to do that! Somehow!)

Waiting for reviews,

Svetlana Kovic x

Everybody has Secrets

ZORO

Zoro breathed heavily, his arms shaking and his leg muscles twitching. His opponent grinned; she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Crap..." Zoro grimaced around the sword he always held during three-sword style fighting. Blood seeped from large cuts all over his abdomen, neck and arms, and the blood loss made him tired. His eyelids drooped slightly.

"You look tired, green-head. Need a rest? I'll give you an eternal rest if you want." Zoro's opponent, Simpatica Cuchilla, grinned manically. She was a tall woman with flowing black hair tied up, green eyes glittering crazily. She used three-sword style like Zoro.

"Never! I made a promise to Luffy!" Zoro shouted, glancing at Luffy who was fighting Simpatica Cuchilla's brother, Simpatico Oscuridad, who was also dark-haired with green eyes. He fought with black magic that gave him the power to stretch his limbs, and resist bullets and bombs. Zoro had to admit - these nine siblings were quite a match, with skills similar to their own: Nami was fighting Simpatica Sangre who used a bo staff, Sanji was fighting Simpatica Dolor who used her kicking and Taekwondo skills, Usopp was fighting Simpatico Colmillo who used crossbows, Chopper was fighting Simpatica Apuñalamienta who was a swordfish zoan, Robin was fighting Simpatico Veneno who used his extra limbs, Franky was fighting Simpatico Asfixiador who used his brute strength and Brook was fighting Simpatica Muerta who was a skeleton like him. They were - to put it bluntly - outmatched. Zoro fell to the ground as three swords stabbed him in the abdomen. He spat blood onto the floor as he shakily stood.

"We will never lose. Never. Especially not to people like you." Zoro snarled as he drove the swords directly through Simpatica Cuchilla's heart. At the same time the rest of the crew somehow defeated their opponents. Zoro fell back, exhausted, but as he breathed out in relief, Simpatica Cuchilla leaned over him, her hair now untied.

"Body swap, Zoro darling." Her words were as sickly sweet and warm as the blood dripping onto Zoro's face. Zoro felt himself be sucked from his body and placed into Simpatica Cuchilla's. He looked at his pale hands adorned with rings. Feeling his now long ebony hair resting on his shoulders, he yanked at the locks. He felt excruciating pain in his chest and abdomen.

"No!" He - she - cried. "NO!"

Simpatica Cuchilla stared back at him.

"Yes. You'll stay like that." Zoro stared back at her, with her short green hair and her white shirt. She smirked, and went to join the others. Zoro ran after her, but as he neared them Simpatica Cuchilla raised her swords and slashed at him. Zoro just dodged, but when he reached Luffy he received a rubber fist to the face.

"N-no! It's me, Zoro!" he choked out. As he spoke Zoro inwardly flinched at how feminine his voice was. Luffy raised an eyebrow and raised a fist to hit Zoro again.

"You expect us to believe that?" Nami smirked scornfully. Zoro practically stamped his foot.

"Don't be idiots! I am Zoro, you bastards!" Luffy nodded.

"I believe you." Luffy walked to stand beside Zoro. Simpatica Cuchilla looked furious. Nami blinked in disbelief.

"Luffy? You can't SERIOUSLY believe this stupid lie. It's so obvious!" Nami scoffed. Zoro rolled his eyes.

'Thinks she knows everything.' Zoro thought.

"I saw that, you crappy prissy pig!" Nami frowned. The real Simpatica Cuchilla winced. Zoro stared at Nami.

"I'm telling you, it's me, Zoro." Zoro nearly shouted. Luffy glared at Nami.

"Believe her- him. Captain's order." Luffy commanded.

"Then who's this?" Nami pointed at Simpatica Cuchilla. Luffy shrugged and gave a wide grin.

"Let's find out!" Luffy walked over to Simpatica Cuchilla and stood next to her. Suddenly he grabbed her by her short green hair and screamed,

"Who the HELL ARE YOU?" Simpatica Cuchilla reeled back.

"I'm Zoro!" Simpatica Cuchilla squealed. Sanji kicked her.

"Stop faking, moss-head. Your rubber boyfriend will be sad." Zoro knew that he himself would practically kill Sanji before claiming to be Zoro. Simpatica Cuchilla looked flustered before quickly saying,

"Um... I am Zoro!" Sanji smirked.

"STOP FAKING NOW!" Sanji shrieked into Simpatica Cuchilla's ear. She shrank away.

"What's your proof?" she hissed. Sanji raised a curled eyebrow.

"It's easy to tell. One: Zoro would never attack someone before knowing why they're coming towards them - he'd tell them to get away first. Two: You looked furious when Luffy said he believed the real moss-head. The real Zoro would never belittle Luffy, not even with an expression. Three: You winced when Nami called moss-head a crappy pig. Four: You squealed. Zoro has a girly scream but he would never squeal. Five: I called you moss-head. The real Zoro hates that. Six: I said Luffy was your boyfriend. Zoro would never, EVER let me get away with that. And seven - the most important reason - I saw your body swap. I heard it all - 'Body swap, Zoro darling.' and all that crap. So THERE." Simpatica Cuchilla grimaced.

"Damn it all!" she screamed, and disappeared. Zoro flashed back to himself as well.

"You okay, Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro blinked and looked up.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Let's go see the weapons!" Luffy cried before running into the shack. Zoro followed, stopping as he entered. He breathed a sigh of admiration as he took in the sheer amount of weapons of each size, type and material. His eyes rested on a tiny knife that had a serrated edge and leather handle. He walked over to it and turned it over in his hands. He checked the price.

"What?! O-one million?! That's INSANE!" Zoro shouted. He frowned and rechecked the price. Still one million. He walked over to the shop owner and held out the knife.

"How much is this?" Zoro asked. The ratty shop owner sneered.

"Like cuttin' yerself then, sonny boy?" he cackled. Zoro blinked.

"Just tell me the price."

"Can't ya read? One million be-"

"Thank-you, but I can't afford that." Zoro went back to the corner where he'd found the knife, but as he reached out to place it down he stopped. Looking around, he made sure that the shop owner was looking away before he slipped it into his pocket. He walked over to Luffy who was examining a large bazooka-style gun and began to talk to him while thinking of how he'd lay out his plan for later.

Zoro locked the door and tried the handle. It rattled but stayed for once. He breathed out in relief, perspiration dripping off his brow. His hands shook as he lifted his left wrist to examine the smooth skin, for once unblemished by scars.

"Not for long..." Zoro whispered. He shakily raised the small knife he'd smuggled from the weaponry they'd been in earlier. After a moment of just staring at it glimmering in the faint light in the bathroom, Zoro pressed the blade lightly to his wrist, exactly over the pale vein. He paused as he heard footsteps, but they faded onto deck. He took a deep breath and jabbed his wrist with the knife. A small bead of scarlet blood welled up before bursting and running down his arm. The pain stung for a moment before giving way to bearable pain. Zoro raised his hand and sliced the knife across his entire arm, running down the whole vein so a bloody line was trailed down his arm. Blood dripped sluggishly into a growing puddle and Zoro just stood still, fascinated by the path the liquid carved down his arm. After five minutes of watching Zoro began to feel lightheaded, so he wrapped a bandage around his left arm, pulled his sleeve down and used a cloth to wipe up the blood. He hid the cloth in his hand. Luffy was sitting outside, looking pale and ill, coughing into his hands. Zoro gave him the cloth so it would look like Luffy's blood. Luffy looked thankfully at Zoro, and Zoro felt a bit worried about Luffy noticing that the cloth already had blood on it. To his luck, Luffy didn't. Zoro smiled to himself as he felt the bandage through his sleeve. That was not the last time he'd use that little knife.

Two months on from that first cut, Zoro sat in his room and examined his arm. It was covered in some short, silvery scars and some long, ragged bloody scars. Some were scabbed over, some scars, some still bleeding. Zoro was pleased with that.

"I have done a great job. Now... The other arm." Instead of gently slicing like he did the other arm, he began roughly stabbing his arm, mutilating it and stabbing it like he was trying to cut it off. After a few minutes Zoro stopped to catch his breath. He looked at his arm, and even he himself was slightly shocked. (***WARNING - THE NEXT SECTION CONTAINS GORE AND EXPLICIT INJURY DETAIL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT GO TO CHAPTER 6!***) The skin on his arm was hanging off in ragged threads, his muscle was sliced and his wrist tendon was so sliced it was floating in his blood which was pouring relentlessly onto the floor. Zoro looked closely at his arm - he could see flashes of white. After poking one piece (A.N.: okay, laugh now), and feeling the solid mass, he determined that it was indeed bone. He wrapped his arm in a cloth, got a bandage and pulled his sleeve down. Then he paused as he heard a loud commotion on deck, then a splash.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed. "What's going on up there?"

"Hey, Luffy. Luffy!" Nami ran up to the rubber captain.

"Yeah, Nami?"

"Haven't you seen less and less of Zoro lately?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't wanna pry into his life. It could be something private." Luffy pushed back his fringe and sighed. "I just... I think we should leave him alone."

"I know," Nami was exasperated. "But... We should talk to him. He's totally withdrawn from this crew."

"And you never were?" Usopp, who was passing, threw in skeptically. Nami pulled out her staff and thwacked him over the head.

"I know that, dumbass! I wasn't really part of the crew then though, was I? Was I?!"

"N-no..." Usopp shrank away. Nami put her staff away again.

"What was I saying again? Oh yeah. We should talk to him-" Luffy's eyes flashed with sudden anger. Reaching out, he shoved Nami hard. She stumbled.

"I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Luffy shouted. Nami blinked, then shoved Luffy back. Luffy stepped back into the banister.

"Get off, Luffy! I'm gonna talk to him, no matter what you say!" Nami was furious. Luffy grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I won't let you- agh!" Nami had shoved him again; he lost his balance and fell over the banister into the ocean. He had no chance to stretch - he just started to sink. Nami jumped in after him and swam deeper and deeper. Eventually she caught sight of him. Grabbing on, Nami swam back to the surface.

"Sanji! Get your fucking ass down here to help me bring Luffy in!"

"I never thought there'd be a day when I'd see Nami swimming!" Sanji practically drooled.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" Nami screamed. Sanji rushed to comply. As soon as he was on deck, Luffy grabbed Nami.

"I won't let you ask Zoro!" Luffy shouted. Zoro stepped out of the door on deck. He saw the commotion.

"Ask me what?"

Zoro 7: Telling for his Sanity

"Why are you so withdrawn?" Nami got straight to the point. Zoro looked down at his arms.

"Uh... I'm withdrawn?" Zoro couldn't think of what to say.

"Yes! You are! Now TELL US WHY!" Nami was infuriated.

"I... Dunno." Zoro itched his arm though the sleeve. His fingernails scraped a scab. Blood began dripping down his fingers onto the deck. Zoro grimaced.

'I should've worn a bandage...' Zoro thought, annoyed.

"Zoro! You're bleeding!" Luffy noticed. He ran up to Zoro and tried to yank his sleeve up. Zoro drew his fist back and used his best unarmed attack automatically. Luffy sailed backwards, blood spurting from a newly opened wound on his lip. He gingerly felt his mouth.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy's face crumpled. For him, Zoro was Ace. Ace would never have done that. "I... I hate you! I let you take Ace's place as my brother! Ace would NEVER attack me!" Luffy ran below deck, sobbing. Zoro dropped his defensive stance.

"Why the HELL did you not tell us?!" Nami screamed.

"Tell you about what?!" Zoro shouted back. Then he felt a cool breeze on his arm. He swallowed, and looked down. His arm was bare; the sleeve torn by Luffy. His scars were plain for all of the crew. The tiny knife had also fallen from his pocket.

"Shit," Zoro swore. He took a deep breath. "Okay..." Zoro looked at the crew and lowered his eyes. "I... I self-harm."

(***WARNING: There will be gore in this text. Skip if you don't wanna read about Luffy self-harming!***)

Luffy balled his hands into fists.

"I HATE you, Zoro!" he howled. He punched his pillow then thought for a moment.

"If older brothers are role models... And he cuts himself... Then that's what I gotta do!" Luffy crept out of his room and into the kitchen. He snatched the biggest knife he could find before sprinting back to his room. When he got there he smiled. Holding up the knife, he stabbed himself in the abdomen. He stabbed himself between each pair of ribs, cutting lines down his arms and legs. He cut more scars under his eyes and paused at his neck. After feeling the blood running down his face he stopped any and all sane thoughts. He placed the knife onto his neck, over the jugular. Just before he slit it, footsteps advanced towards the door. The crew burst in.

"Luffy, what are you-" Nami stopped. What she saw shocked her to the bone. Her heart clenched in sorrow and pain. Luffy was sitting in a shining pool of scarlet blood, blood running down his limbs, torso and face. Bones and muscles could be seen glistening wetly under his torn skin, blood pouring from his neck. Luffy breathed shallowly.

"Guys? What..." Luffy's eyes rolled and he collapsed into his blood.

Luffy's blood loss had finally taken it's toll. When he collapsed, the crew waited for Zoro to run and help Luffy. Instead, Zoro just stood still, silently watching Luffy as he choked on blood.

"Zoro! He's dying there, you bastard!" Nami shrieked. But Zoro still stood watching. "HELP HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Zoro glared at Nami, his face contorted with fury.

"I won't help him! He already said I'm not Ace! So I can't - and won't - help him!" Zoro snapped. Nami gasped.

"What? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" Robin screamed. Hundreds of hands appeared around her. Nami whipped out her staff. Zoro drew his swords.

"You wanna duel? We can change your mind!" Robin growled through gritted teeth. Zoro put a sword in his mouth and sneered.

"Bring it on." Zoro ran at Robin, slicing his swords in all directions. Nami blocked several attacks as Robin sent her hands to get swords from the armory. Zoro raised his twin swords and slashed down at Nami. Just before he brought the blades down on her, his eyes clouded and he collapsed. Nami stepped back, thinking this a trick. Zoro looked up.

"N... Nami? What..."

"Zoro! Don't trick us!" Robin scowled. "It's so obvious!"

"Is it really?" Zoro stood up. His chest was bleeding profusely. His eyes were glowing a pale emerald and his hair was rapidly turning black. Rings materialized on his fingers, and his back arched. Zoro gave a high-pitched scream of agony, before falling to the floor. His clothes turned black and flowing, his hair grew long and wavy. He looked up. But the person on the floor wasn't Zoro. It was Simpatica Cuchilla.

"Hi, girls." Simpatica Cuchilla smirked. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen someone be possessed." Nami stepped backwards, uncertain of what the crazy woman would do. Robin lifted all her hands in defense.

"What have you done with Zoro?" Nami asked, her staff raised menacingly. However, Simptica Cuchilla didn't flinch.

"What, you'd rather duel with him being controlled by me instead of me myself? I'm insulted, Nami!" Simpatica Cuchilla pouted playfully. Nami inhaled sharply.

"He wasn't angry at us! It was you the whole time!" Robin realized. Simpatica Cuchilla rolled her eyes.

"Darlings, of course it was me! Zoro is boring without my presence in his little mind! It's actually quite complex, you know. He has so much defense for his secrets it's hard to read most of them. But of course, I am skilled in the art of delving into your mind. In fact..." Simpatica Cuchilla's eyes glowed red. She turned back into Zoro, only his eyes were red and his hair and clothes were black. Nami's eyes glowed red and she felt excruciating pain in her head. Clutching her head, Nami kneeled down.

i You know you can't escape... /i

"H-how are you in my head?" Nami stammered. Robin ran over.

"Nami! Are you okay? Answer me! Nami!" But Nami couldn't answer. Suddenly the pain subsided and Nami could think clearly. Her eyes cleared and she could stand. Zoro was also fine, although his eyes were shut tight. Simpatica Cuchilla was standing on deck, screaming and clawing at her face.

"What have you done?!" she caterwauled. Zoro laughed.

"I only used my mind to rupture yours." he spoke quietly. Simpatica Cuchilla began to disintegrate. Just before she disappeared she leapt at Zoro. One fingernail clawed his left eye.

"Noooooooo!" Simpatica Cuchilla screamed, before disappearing completely. Zoro was covering his face with his hand.

"Zoro?" Nami tentatively approached him. She pulled his hands from his face. A thin scar ran from his left temple to his mouth. Zoro looked up.

"Zoro! Your- your eye!" Zoro ran over to the side of the ship. Looking in the water, his eyes widened. His right eye was normal. His left eye, with the scar, was black with an emerald iris. His pupil was slitted. Zoro was shocked.

"Wh... What's happened to my eye?!" Nami shrugged.

"I don't know... But at least Simpatica Cuchilla's gone."

Prepare yourself for the next chapter... Nami! The Luffy and Pandora's box chapter is based on The Bird And The Worm by The Used.


	3. Nami

Nami

"Nami! Come on out or Sanji won't cook me any meeeaaaat!"

"Nami darling?"

"Shut up, curly brow!"

"You're one to talk, moss-head!"

"You okay, Nami? Don't you feel well? Is that why you aren't coming out of your room?"

"Maybe she's got a brain ache, like me sometimes... Oh wait, I don't have a brain! Yohohohohohohohohoho!"

"Like, we all know, Brook dude!"

"Navigator-san! I have treasure leftover from Crocodile's stash."

"Nami! Come out and you can try out my new invention!" Eventually Luffy got too hungry to wait, and he barged the door down. Nobody was inside.

"What? Nami, my sweet! Where is that beautiful maiden of light-" Sanji stopped as Zoro punched him.

"Shut the hell up!" Zoro snarled.

"Why should I?" Sanji challenged.

"Fine. I'll get you to." Zoro narrowed his eyes. His left eye glowed with green light and Sanji swayed on his feet.

"I... I'll stop..." Sanji murmured, before crumpling. A moment later he stood up, brushing himself down. "Don't ever think of using that on me again, moss-head!"

"No promises," Zoro laughed. "But it could be really useful. Watch..." Zoro turned to Luffy. As soon as he saw Zoro looking at him, he put on puppy eyes.

"Fooooood, Sanji!" He gasped.

"Not right now, shithead!" Sanji snapped. Zoro glared at Sanji, who again swayed and dropped to the floor. When he stood, he started yelling profanities at Zoro but he started walking to the galley. When reached he it, he started cooking meat for Luffy and swearing his head off.

"You fucking, scheming, stupid, moss-headed, shitheaded little son of a bitch..." Zoro just chuckled at him. "Baka... Temme!"

"Hey, Sanji," Sanji looked up.

"What, moss-head?"

"Don't use bad language." Zoro's eye glowed again. Sanji slumped against the oven, before straightening.

"You stupid, silly, idiot moss-head!" Sanji spluttered, after realizing that he couldn't swear. Zoro burst out laughing when he heard Sanji's non-graphic insults.

"You are such an idiot!" Zoro laughed. Sanji scowled.

"I thought we were looking for Nami?" Luffy suddenly asked. Zoro stopped laughing.

"C'mon." Zoro beckoned. "Look! An island! Maybe she swam?"

"Nami my sweet! I will prevail-" Sanji received a fist to the face.

"Shut UP."

"Just... A little... Further..." Nami panted. Wiping sweat off her brow, she leaned on the shovel. "There!" Underneath all the dirt left in the large hole there was a wooden coffin. Nami gasped and staggered backwards. "It said there'd be treasure here! Not a- a coffin!"

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy came running up. Nami grinned at him.

"So you found me. Now, you guard this until I come back, okay?" Luffy nodded vigorously. Nami ran off, sandals slapping the dirt path. She disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Huh. Now what?" Luffy wondered, sitting cross-legged on the ground. He was bored already. "Hmmm... I wonder what's in that coffin? Maybe Gol D. Roger's body! I gotta see!" Grunting with effort, Luffy yanked the cover off the coffin. Huge shadows poured from the coffin's depths, flooding around Luffy and surrounding him. "H-hey! No! Agh!" Luffy yelled when they grabbed him. "N-no! Please!" The shadows began whispering.

'Just give him what he wants... Just give him what he wants...'

'Don't tell me... Don't tell me please...'

'Just give him what he wants...'

'It's okay... Don't tell me please...'

"Get out of my head!" Luffy screamed, pulling at his hair. "Leave me alone!" Luffy felt excruciating pain in his chest suddenly. With a final ripping noise his heart rose into the air. Luffy watched in amazement as it glided towards him and was swallowed by shadows. "No!" A shadow had lifted a gun made of swirling shadows. A ball of shadow blasted Luffy to the floor. One glowing eye stared at him, and his attempts to climb to his feet were useless. A large gaping maw appeared above him, and after a detached feeling a glowing red orb floated from his mouth. Luffy crumpled and went limp. The shadows lifted him and threw him into a pool of deep water. As he sank, he pulled in a deep breath and started to sink. He looked at himself in astonishment. His hands were solid and grey; the color spreading up his body. He started to sink like a stone, not the slow floating descent like usual. When Luffy hit the floor all the breath was blasted from his lungs. His eyes started to close.

"Please..." he whispered, the last air in his lungs seeping from his mouth. "Please..." Luffy began to weakly crawl to the surface, somehow overcoming his feeling of weakness brought on by the water. As he neared the surface Nami appeared, and she grabbed him and brought him to the surface. The grey on his skin disappeared.

"What the HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Nami screamed. Luffy stared at her with vacant eyes.

"Just give him what he wants... Don't tell me please... Just give... Him... Okay... Please..." Luffy whispered. Nami gasped as shadows dripped from his mouth.

"Oh no. No. He didn't..." Nami looked back at the coffin. Shadows were swirling protectively around Luffy's soul and heart. The blood seeping from the hole in Luffy's chest soaked Nami's arm, but she ignored it.

"No... He opened Pandora's box."

"He opened Pandora's WHAT?!" Zoro yelled. Nami sighed.

"Pandora's box."

"And why did you get LUFFY TO GUARD IT!? You KNEW he'd open it! He's too irresponsible!" Zoro shouted, throwing his hands into the air in an annoyed gesture.

"I don't know. I was just... I guess I was amazed at my find, I got stupid." Nami shrugged.

"YOU GOTTA BE REALLY STUPID TO GET LUFFY TO GUARD IT!"

"I KNOW, YOU MORON!"

"Hey guys, stop shouting!" Luffy whined. Nami and Zoro stopped.

"Luffy? Why are you here?" Zoro frowned. Nami ran over to Luffy and threw her arms round him.

"LUFFY! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Uh... Yeah. I am?" Luffy laughed nervously. Chopper ran out after him.

"Get back in there! You're not better!" Chopper yelled.

"Nope. All better." Luffy grinned.

"I won't ask you again. Go. Back. In. There." Chopper was beginning to lose his patience.

"Too bad." Luffy replied stubbornly. "I'm not going."

"IN THERE NOW!" Chopper started to grow into Strong Point. Luffy ran back into the cabin.

"Okay!" Chopper shrank again.

"It's bad." Chopper intercepted Nami's question. "He seemed fine then, but he keeps going mad a short while after. I don't know what to do..." Chopper sobbed.

"LET ME OUT!" Luffy shouted from the hospital ward. "LEMME OUT NOW!" he yelled again. Then he walked out and sat down on deck. "Damn... What happened, ugh..." Luffy looked up. "Hi. What am I doing here?"

"What?" Nami was confused.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Luffy looked around. He stopped. His eyes widened. "AGH! I'M A HOSTAGE ON A PIRATE SHIP!" Luffy screamed. "AGH! HELP ME!" Zoro slapped a hand to his face.

"Great. Now he's amnesiac." Usopp screamed.

"Wh-what?! Amnesiac?!"

"He's forgetful. Like... VERY forgetful. Right now? He's forgotten everything." Zoro frowned. "Now do you know, doofus?"

"I knew in the f-first place! I was j-just testing y-you?" Usopp's lie failed and Zoro raised a green eyebrow.

"Of course. Yep. Just testing me," Zoro smirked. "Right." Usopp winced and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"HELP ME!"

"Damn..." Usopp and Zoro had forgotten about Luffy. They turned to see Nami and Chopper wrestling with Luffy, who was trying to jump into the water. Sanji ran over to help, but Luffy's foot connected with his temple and he was immediately knocked out.

"Aha!" A piercing voice rang out.

"Shit! Not now!" Zoro cursed.

"Excuse moi?" Iron-fist Fullbody's French accent was the worst the whole crew had heard.

"A French guy?" Luffy was confused.

"Eep!" Fullbody had seen Sanji. Then he noticed that he was unconscious. "Ha! Now I can claim your bounties and regain my place as a marine lieutenant!" Luffy scratched his head.

"Hey... What's this stupid thing?" Luffy picked the straw hat off his head. "Stupid thing." He threw the hat over the side of the ship. Nami gasped and caught the hat.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Nami screamed. Luffy blinked in shock.

"What?" Luffy shrugged. "It's a stupid hat. I don't need it. Don't know why I was wearing it anyway, it's just bulk." Nami's eyes flashed with anger.

"This hat was Gol D Roger's hat. He gave it to Red-haired Shanks who gave it to you." Nami looked up, furious. "HOW DARE YOU THROW THIS AWAY?!"

"Who is this crazy girl?" Luffy whispered to Zoro. Then he screamed. "Your... Your hair's green?! Sweet!" Luffy began kneading Zoro's head, eyes star-shaped and sparkling.

"Get... Off..." Zoro growled dangerously.

"Sorry. Who are you?" Luffy cocked his head. "Like... Some sorta plant?" Everybody stared at Luffy. "What?" Luffy misunderstood. "His hair's green!" Then he paused. "You!" Luffy pointed at Usopp, who froze. "YOUR FACE!" Usopp felt his face.

"What? What's wrong with it?!"

"It's so FUNNY! Your nose is so long! Ahahahahahaha!" Usopp pouted.

"No it's not," he murmured grumpily.

"Sorry!" Luffy giggled behind his hands. "But it's so funny!"

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?!" Fullbody roared. Luffy turned to him. He frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange looking woman."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Fullbody roared. "Did you say... I look like a strange WOMAN?!"

"Yeah. You have pink hair."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A WOMAN!"

"Well. When I woke as a hostage I found very strange people. A plant, a witch, a guy with a hilarious face, a blue-haired guy with a silver nose, a skeleton with an afro, a weird bear-ish thing, an ugly blonde woman who smokes a lot and is so vain she curls her eyebrow-" Luffy stopped as Sanji kicked him then put a hand over his mouth. "MMMPHHH MMPH!" Luffy struggled and his shouts were muffled. "Mmmm- mm!" Luffy bit Sanji's hand as hard as he could. Sanji immediately dropped Luffy and cursed, wiping his hand on his jacket.

"You actually drew blood!" Sanji snarled. "Real blood! You-"

"What? Scared of blood?" Zoro cut in, his tone snarky. Sanji whipped round, glaring at the green-haired swordsman, who was laughing.

"Fuck you, Marimo!" Sanji lashed out with a kick, but Zoro wasn't laughing at him. Sanji stopped and looked at Fullbody, who was sailing away as fast as boat could sail. Zoro avoided Sanji's foot before turning to Luffy.

"I don't feel so good," Luffy suddenly mumbled, clutching his head. Nami noticed how thin he was, even though he'd eaten only a few hours before.

"Luffy?" Nami stepped warily towards the rubber teenager. "What do you mean by not feeling good?"

"Well..." Luffy pushed his fringe back, revealing his forehead which was soaked in sweat. "I... Just..."

Luffy jerked upright, his eyes widening. "No-" Luffy fell to the floor, convulsing wildly. Zoro stood still before running forwards and helping the captain. Nami ran to get water.

"Try to stay calm, Luffy." Zoro murmured comfortingly, while the terrified teen tried not to pass out.

"What's happening to me?!" Luffy whimpered. Zoro frowned.

"You don't know-"

"Look," Robin nodded at Luffy. He was now sitting stock still. "Why's he still?" Luffy suddenly gave an ear-splitting scream that even made Robin blink in surprise. Luffy began to shake and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Help me!" Luffy gasped and jumped towards Zoro, blood-red tears dripping from his eyes. He grabbed Zoro's wrist.

"Ow!" Zoro yanked his arm away. Where Luffy had grabbed him, the skin was clammy grey and emanated black wisps. Luffy grinned evilly; his teeth were long and serrated. He latched onto Zoro's arm like a trap. Zoro yelled and knocked Luffy out, but it was already too late. Blood dripped from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. His eyes glowed black and he emitted shadows.

"What... Have you..." Zoro whispered. With a wrenching noise, his heart rose from his chest and exploded in a puff of wailing souls. A green sphere of light floated from his mouth and was swallowed by shadows. Nami screamed in horror as Zoro turned jerkily, moving like a puppet, blood dripping from his eyes. He grinned, showing bloody fangs and a long tongue. His nails were talons and he walked towards her in the same stance as Klahadore - Kuro of the Black Cat pirates - when he used the in-the-bag move.

Nami shrank back, but Zoro moved with sudden speed and grabbed her wrist. With a grin, his tongue flicked out and tasted her skin. Then he bit her arm; fangs tearing straight through flesh and bone. Nami screamed and an orange ball of light glided from her mouth to the shadows; leaving her eyes pure black and dripping blood. Her heart ripped from her chest and was swallowed by shadows. Robin stared in horror and gasped as a purple soul was torn from her mouth; her heart lifted from a hole in her chest. Both were consumed by darkness. Hands with talons sprouted around her, and she smirked at Franky. Franky's hands were wrenched sideways and he grimaced. Chopper, meanwhile, was screaming as Luffy's fangs pierced his arm. Then his eyes turned dark as a brown soul joined his heart in the shadows. Blood dripping down his face, he turned to Usopp, who shook in fear.

"Chopper," Usopp pleaded, "Don't do this!" But it was too late. Usopp screamed in agony as his wrist was bloodied and broken. His heart, as it rose, was accompanied by a pink soul. Usopp turned to Sanji, who lifted his leg. Before Sanji could do anything, however, a yellow soul floated from his mouth and his heart was swallowed. Sanji's visible eye darkened and dripped blood.

"Hah..." Sanji breathed as he turned to Franky.

"No..." Franky raised his hand and shot at Sanji, but shadows swallowed his bullets. Soon Franky's pale blue soul joined a mechanical heart that kept him running when it was fueled by cola. Brook slapped his hands to his face and screamed.

"Yohohohohohoho! My soul's gonna be taken! But I don't have a soul! Or a heart!" Brook giggled as the shadows swirled around him. "Wait," Brook stopped. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE SAYING THAT!" Brook screamed. The whole crew stood in a circle around the skeleton. Brook drew his sword and readied himself.

"Hanauta Sancho... Yahazu Giri!" The shadows dissipated, and Luffy clutched at his chest as the rest collapsed. Brook stared at Luffy as he choked up blood; the red liquid pouring from his mouth. Zoro leaned over and blood gushed from his mouth too. Nami and Robin also coughed blood. Chopper coughed but found no blood. Usopp seemed fine, as did Nami and Robin after finishing coughing; Brook too. But Luffy and Zoro continued to have blood pouring from their mouths; the scarlet liquid dripping from their ears and eyes too. Franky fell to one knee, then collapsed onto his side as he heaved up blood.

"What's happening, Chopper?!" Usopp screeched, stepping away from the growing puddle of blood.

"I... I don't know," Chopper whimpered. Robin grabbed one her recently bought books. It was titled 'Pandora's Legend'.

"This book is written by Xob

Sarodnap," Robin flicked through the book. "Here she says... We have to-" Robin was cut off.

"Weird name," Usopp muttered.

"I thought that too," Robin nodded. "But we have to-"

"I KNOW WHY IT'S SO WEIRD!" Usopp crowed. Nami glared at him fiercely.

"Let her finish, Usopp," Nami growled. Usopp shut up meekly.

"Thank-you, Miss Navigator. As I was saying, the book said that-"

"Wait, does Franky even have blood?" Brook sheathed his sword. "I don't. Yohohohohoho-" Nami bonked the hysterically laughing skeleton over the head.

"I said let her finish!" Nami glared at him.

"Of course. But in return, may I see your-" Brook began.

"NO!" Nami yelled, punching him unconscious.

"May I carry on?" Robin asked. Nami nodded, and Robin smiled slightly. "So. The book says that we have to get Pandora's Box - well, Pandora's Coffin - and put one ill person in it."

"One ill person? What does that mean?" Nami frowned.

"Just one person to fall ill after being victim to Pandora's Box," Robin read on. "They'll be the one who dies."

"I'll do it." Franky offered. Nami turned, horrified, to look at him. He glanced at her and wiped his mouth. Nami shook her head.

"You'll be willing to lie in a coffin-"

"What?" Franky mumbled. "In a coffin? I won't fit."

"You will," Nami told him quietly with a reassuring tone. "It's a large coffin, wouldn't you say Robin?" Robin nodded, putting the book down on her chair. Zoro glanced over at her, as she confirmed,

"You'll fit."

"I guess," Franky looked at the floor. "Okay. I'll do it. For my nakama and captain," he added.

"No," Luffy snapped.

"What?" Nami turned to her captain. "What did you say? No?"

"I said no. My nakama won't die. Not for me. I'll do it," Luffy decided. Then a splashing sound made them all jump. When they turned, they could see Zoro swimming towards the island.

"Zoro?!" Nami screamed. "Get back here! Now, Zoro!"

"Swordsman-san took my book," Robin murmured. "It seems he is going to do the ritual himself."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Nami screamed. "ZORO IS GOING TO DIE!"

"Franky," Luffy turned to the bleeding cyborg. "Steer the ship to the island."

Zoro pulled himself up and out of the water and pulled the book out of his Haramaki. Backstroke had had it's advantage; the book was only a little damp. He opened it to the chapter about the ritual.

'Pandora's Legend

By Xob Sarodnap

Chapter 8: The Binding Ritual

Pandora's Box is not a box. It is, in fact, a coffin.

The Ritual

"Pandora's Legend,

Pandora's Legend.

It's true, it's true.

It's you, it's you.

Make me real,

Reap my soul.

Steal my steel,

I'll pay a toll.

Turn me to stone,

Rip my heart out.

It's not my own,

Without a doubt.

Take my life,

With my mind.

Bring my strife,

Leave none behind.

Don't tell my crew,

Don't leave a clue.

Don't kill them too,

Or I'll kill you."

'Chant this then climb into the coffin and pull the lid over the top securely. It will seal for all eternity, time grinding your bones to a substance less than dust and leaving only your soul behind.'

Zoro closed the book.

"Alright," he muttered. "I guess I have to do what it says." Taking the book and placing it on the grass beside the coffin, he lay down inside the coffin and slid it shut. As soon as he was plunged into pitch darkness, he felt pain so excruciating it was a thousand times worse than the pain he had been given by Kuma. He clenched his teeth but couldn't stop the scream from escaping. He stopped and tasted the familiar, metallic taste of blood. Curling his fists tightly, his blunt fingernails punctured his palms and he felt the warm rush of blood. He felt the same in cuts that were appearing all over his abdomen and legs. Zoro's eyes widened as he felt bile riding bitterly in his throat, and he turned his head to the side. The liquid that poured from his mouth was not bile, but blood. He could feel his heart pounding and his eyes searched for a glimmer of light. Two droplets slid down his cheeks, rivulets of liquid streaking his face. He was bleeding from his eyes. Warmth at his ears told him that he was bleeding there too, and his nose. He screwed his eyes shut as another wave of pain made his muscles constrict. His eyes shot open as he heard a faint scratching noise, but it died away. He was alone. He shut his eyes, and let the agony take control.

"Zoro!" Nami pulled at the lid. "ZORO!" Luffy stretched his arms backwards, and shot them forwards. The palms smashed into the lid, but Luffy cursed when it didn't budge. Inside, Zoro's eyes snapped open when he heard a scuffle coming from outside.

"Luffy?" Zoro muttered. He shifted, and felt a rib snap. He clenched his hands in pain. He lay flat and still. If Luffy couldn't get the coffin open, there was probably a zero percent chance that they would ever get the lid off. Zoro screwed his eyes shut and snaked one arm down to his swords. He couldn't pull them out, though; they were wedged in at his side. He shuffled along sideways but he felt two more ribs break. He yelled in pain. Outside, Luffy's eyes widened as he heard the yell.

"Was that swordsman-san?" Robin asked. Luffy nodded slowly.

"Yes," Luffy turned to Franky. "Can you get the lid off?"

"I'll try." Came the firm reply.

Zoro felt his eyelids grow heavy. He shook his head to clear the drowsy feeling that made his senses foggy. His senses were cleared when he felt icy coldness at his ankles. Craning his neck down - feeling his spine nearly shatter with the movement - Zoro saw with a shock that the coffin was filling with water. And it was filling at an extremely fast pace.

"Crap! Oh CRAP!"

"Zoro?" Usopp heard the curses. "Zoro, can you hear me?" Silence. Then,

"Yeah." Zoro replied, his voice muffled. "I can hear you, Usopp."

"Yes!" Luffy cheered.

"The damn coffin's full of water!" Zoro yelled. Nami gasped.

"What?!"

"Agh..." Zoro wheezed as a rib punctured his lung.

"Zoro? You okay?" Luffy asked.

"'M okay," Zoro replied.

"The water level?"

"It's already up to my neck, now-" Zoro's voice suddenly stopped and water seeped out of the coffin and onto the ground.

"SHIT!"

Zoro shook his head sluggishly in the water. Usopp used his attacks but they didn't even scratch the coffin. Nami's Thunder Tempo also had no effect. Luffy pushed at the stone, and collapsed.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried.

"Sea... Prism Stone..." Luffy moaned weakly.

"What? The coffin's made of Sea Prism Stone?!"

"Mm-hm..." Luffy nodded. He crawled away from the coffin, and heaved a sigh. "I'm no use for a while..." Sanji spun on the spot and jumped up.

"Diable Jambe..." Sanji rocketed towards the coffin as a blur. "Frit Assorti!" His leg smashed into the coffin. It shifted slightly, and cracked. Sanji blew smoke triumphantly. "It's cracking."

"Strong right," Franky shot his fist and began to punch the coffin. "Franky Boxing!" The coffin cracked more. When Franky stopped, Brook stepped forwards. He ran at the coffin, leapt over it, and walked a few steps on the other side. He stopped.

"Hanauta Sancho..." Brook slid his sword partially into his cane. "Yahazu Giri!" The coffin split open and water poured out. Zoro was lying, soaked and bloody, inside. The crew rushed to get him out. Chopper felt for a pulse.

"It-it can't be... I can't find a pulse!" Chopper went crazy. Usopp hugged him and wailed, Robin gasped and Nami began to cry. Sanji stared in shock. Franky said nothing and Brook, for once, didn't make a Skull Joke. Luffy didn't accept this.

"Zoro. You want to become the greatest swordsman? Then get up. Listen to the future king of the pirates..." Luffy crouched beside the swordsman. "And stand."

Zoro stayed lying down, silent. Then he coughed. Water sprayed out of his mouth and he choked and sputtered. Sitting up, he felt all his ribs break with sickening crunches.

"Ow..." Zoro rubbed his head.

"Zoro!" Nami ran up and squeezed him tightly in a hug. Then she withdrew after he gasped in pain. "Are you okay?"

"No. All my ribs broke," Zoro replied. "And I nearly drowned. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Phew," Usopp sighed. "I didn't cry," he added when Zoro glanced at him with a shrewd expression.

"Yes you did," Nami retorted.

"Zoro! You're okay!" Chopper and Brook cheered and danced.

"Need some cola?" Franky asked.

"I'm okay," Zoro replied.

"Swordsman-san," Robin dipped her head. Zoro nodded in return.

"Let's go eat meat to celebrate!" Luffy cheered, and the whole crew crowded aboard the Sunny and partied all night. (Zoro just drank until he passed out.)

The nakama were complete again!

Please leave a review if you liked it. Then I'll continue. Ideas welcome!

This is an order: Go and read 'Overboard' and 'Tiger Hunt' by 'X Parrot'. They are the best fanfics ever written. I promise.

Me: Prepare yourselves for-

Usopp: Captain Usopp! Read my adventures as I bravely battle Sea Kings and Shichibukai! I'll-

Me: Shut up. Prepare yourselves for Usopp! Read his cowardly adventures as he wimps out. Sorry to any Usopp fangirls out there. This is still Zoro!centric.


	4. Usopp

Usopp

(A.N.: Mihawk is really OOC...

Sorry to any yaoi fans. There isn't any yaoi in this fic, and there never will be. Only a tit bit of romance (the most being holding hands or a strong friendship), bromance, nakamaship and sibling romance.)

Usopp took aim and held his breath. Time slowed around him, and all he could hear was not the chaos around him, but his own fast heartbeat. Hands and knees shaking, he fired. The cannon rocked backwards as the modified Phoenix Star cannonball shot towards the island they were aiming at. Robin smiled without looking up from her book, and Brook laughed.

"Yohohohohohohoho!"

"SUPER!" Franky cheered.

"C'mon! Hit!" Luffy whooped.

"Yeah!" Chopper squealed.

"Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, I made drinks for you!" Sanji walked out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Wait," Nami's voice made them, even Luffy, go quiet. "ZORO'S TRAINING ON THAT ISLAND!" Nami shrieked. They all turned to see the island explode into a massive cloud of rubble and ash. Flames erupted all over the island and there were deafening explosions. The Thousand Sunny rocked uncontrollably and Usopp nearly fell overboard. Nami frantically searched the horizon.

"Zoro!"

When the rubble cleared, the crew - not Franky and Brook, who were guarding the ship - got into a side boat and rowed over to what was left of the island - a disfigured rock and a lot of uprooted vegetation.

"Zoro?" Luffy yelled. "ZORO?"

"I'm here," mumbled a voice.

"Zoro?" Nami looked around.

"Where are you, swordsman-san?" Robin asked quietly.

"Look to your left." Everyone except Luffy, who looked to the right, looked left.

"There's nothing there," said Usopp, puzzled.

"Hai, Zoro!" Luffy yelled, waving. Turning right, they saw Zoro sitting on a rock.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU IMBECILE! NOT LEFT!" Sanji roared. Then he stopped. "Uh?" Zoro was soaked to the skin in blood and water. A large indent was in his left clavicle, and one ankle was twisted the wrong way; so twisted the skin had ripped. Blood seeped out and mingled with the sea water lapping at the rock's edge. He was covered in cuts, the bright green in one eye startling through the blood running from a large, deep gash at his hairline. Blood ran from his mouth - from a laceration to the mouth or a hemorrhage, nobody could tell. Luffy cocked his head.

"Nani? What's with the weird-shaped shoulder?" Luffy called.

"That's where your stupid cannonball hit me," Zoro replied through gritted teeth.

"... Oh." Usopp gasped.

"Yeah," Zoro said, painfully clambering to his feet. His completely twisted ankle made a crunch noise and Zoro gave a small gasp of pain. He rubbed his head, and seemed dizzy. His eyes glittered slightly. Then he crumpled, slipping headfirst into the water. Sanji, surprisingly, was the first to dive in a help the drowning, half-conscious swordsman. Dragging him out, he spat,

"What the hell, crap-swordsman?"

"What, ero-cook?" Zoro retorted.

"You nearly passed out, from that ankle wound. Idiot! You could have drowned!" Sanji yelled.

"You care that much," Zoro smirked. "Yet you don't even realize that my foot's gonna fall off." Everyone whipped around - they had all gotten bored during the brief argument between the two rivals - and saw that Zoro was right. The bone was completely snapped; they could see the ends sticking out in the cool air. The only thing holding his foot on was a thread of skin and a small string of muscle.

"Oh my god!" Nami squealed. Robin stayed neutral, although her eyes twitched when she saw. Luffy and Usopp fell backwards, and Sanji dropped his cigarette. Chopper went off his head.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed. "Oh yeah, that's me. Get him back to the ship NOW!"

"So now what?" Zoro was already bored. His ankle was pinned and a huge bandage was restricting his movement. "I'm so bored." Chopper looked up from rinsing his blood-stained shirt.

"I know you're bored," Chopper mumbled quietly as he passed Zoro the blue vest he wore at Skypiea. But-" His head jerked as the door slammed. "Zoro!"

"Zoro! Get back in there NOW!" Nami yelled. Luffy dropped down beside her.

"Yeah, Zoro. You're badly injured." But Zoro ignored them both. He put a hand on his sword handles. He drew one, and in the split second it took to draw it the others saw a Marine ship shooting a cannonball, which was flying towards Nami's head. She used her arms to shield her head, but before it hit the cannonball fell into two pieces and rolled harmlessly onto the deck. Nami opened one eye, and saw a blade an inch from her face.

"Agh- oh, Zoro, it's you," Nami stuttered. "Thanks."

"Nothing happened." Zoro growled, and stomped up to his room, slamming the doors behind him. Chopper blinked nervously.

"He's going to train and injure his ankle again, isn't he?"

"Yep," Nami smirked.

"Oi, Zoro! Stop training!" Luffy waved at the doors. "We-"

"Uh, Luffy?" Usopp interrupted him. "He can't see you waving."

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned, still waving manically.

"Oh, brother." Nami slapped a hand to her forehead.

Zoro climbed out the porthole in his room. He swam towards an island, and when he reached it he clambered onto a flat rock. Waves lapping against his feet, he stood and drew his swords.

"Sāntōryū Secret Move Practice." Zoro twisted his wrists impossibly until he heard the bones break. "Broken Bone Blade Dance!" Zoro twisted round and the swords slashed down. He dipped to the side when his ankle gave out, and his swords moved as a blur, going in more directions than a normal attack due to his broken wrists. The whole island shook, then went still. Zoro braced himself.

"Where is that fucked up Marimo?" Sanji swore as he paced the deck. Then he stopped as a low rumbling came from his left. "Huh?" The whole crew came running. "Did you hear that?" Sanji asked. They all nodded. Looking at the island, they saw a tiny blur spinning like when Sanji did his Diable Jambe attacks.

"Guys-" Usopp began. Then he stopped - and the whole island, rock and all, disintegrated into dust. The ship shook as the shockwave reverberated around the ocean. Dust flew towards the ship, blinding the crew momentarily. Usopp, however, was fine, as he'd seen Zoro using his attack - he'd pulled his bandanna lower when he'd seen the dust billowing out towards them. He jumped into the water and swam to island, willing himself not to look into the depths below. But he looked. And there was a huge shark swimming directly underneath him.

"CRAP!" Usopp screamed. He swam so fast he was a blur. When he reached the island, he scrambled onto the first rock he found. Zoro was lying on the rock, blood seeping from his ankle and mouth. His wrists were bent at unnatural angles, and his swords were clutched loosely in limp hands. Usopp gasped and staggered backwards. All he could see of Zoro's eyes were eerie slivers of white behind half-closed eyelids. His breathing was slightly labored and he was covered in lacerations from the rubble. He was smiling. Usopp shivered. He was smiling? When he was half-dead? Zoro was pretty scary.

Zoro opened his eyes. His wrists and ankle were in casts. He felt bandages all over him. He stiffened when he felt broken bones. Cursing, he realized that Kitetsu III's curse was beginning to show. He was injuring himself and becoming reckless. He sighed and lowered his head. There was nothing he could do, except hope that no one else had fallen under the curse too. He would drag them down with him to a bloody hell.

"Zoro?" Nami asked tentatively. He glanced at her quickly but lowered his eyes again.

"What?" he spoke quietly.

"Um," Nami started. "The Marines attacked us. Since Usopp was fixing my staff, I grabbed your sword to use-" Zoro's eyes flashed angrily.

"You WHAT?" he yelled. Nami noticed that there was fear as well as fury in the swordsman's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I know the white one is important, I didn't grab that one!"

"It's not the white one I'm worried about," Zoro muttered. "Which one did you grab?"

"Um... The red one, I think." Nami paused to think. "Yeah. The red one." Zoro moved so fast she didn't see him move, but she felt him grab her arm and he was suddenly in front of her. His eyes were burning in a glare.

"If you ever touch that blade again, you will die!" Zoro spat. Then he staggered and coughed. He looked at her shirt. There was blood on the collar. "No." Zoro fell backwards. "It's started."

"What's started?" Nami asked.

"The curse," Zoro replied. "When I said you would die if you touched the sword again, it wasn't because I would kill you. It's because the sword's curse would kill you before I had a chance."

"What?!" Nami screeched. "I'm gonna die?!"

"You're already bleeding-" Zoro stopped and coughed into his hand. He spat. Blood was pooled in the palm of his hand.

"I'm not the next victim of the third Kitetsu," Nami whispered, only shock visible in her eyes."It's you."

"Guys! I have really bad news!" Nami shut the door behind her and ran into the middle of the deck. "Guys! Here - now!" The rest of the crew ran to Nami. Zoro stayed in the medical cabin.

"Nani, Nami?" Luffy pouted. "I was gonna eat a snack."

"You what? Without telling me?!" Sanji growled. Luffy shrank down.

"Um... No?" Luffy was a bad liar.

"Please stop!" Nami pleaded.

"Hmph." Sanji glared at Luffy, then turned to Nami with heart eyes. "Of course, Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed. Nami ignored him.

"Zoro's sword has a curse where whoever wields it dies a horrible death and it's starting to work on Zoro 'cause he's getting more reckless and he's got more injuries than usual-" Nami blurted without stopping to take a breath. "And I took his Kitetsu sword to use and he found out and said I would die if I touched it again because the curse would kill me then he coughed blood on my shoulder but thought it was mine but told me about the curse and realized it was his blood so he's gonna die!"

"So you're saying," Robin began. "That swordsman-san was coughing blood when you left the room?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Will his condition have worsened while we have been talking?"

"Crap!"

Zoro fell to one knee as Nami shut the door. He couldn't let the others see him in this state. He slowly pulled himself out of the porthole. Hiding under a load of nets, the old fish stench disguising his scent from Chopper. He heard Nami burst into the room.

"Chopper? Can you smell him?"

"No, he's not on the ship."

"Oh no! He's gone back to the island! Come on, we have to go get him!" Zoro held his breath as they all thundered past. Franky paused for a moment.

"Shall I stay to guard the ship?"

"No," Nami replied. "This will need us all!" Franky nodded, and they all clambered into a side boat and set off for the island. Zoro watched them leave. When he was sure they were gone, he crawled out from under the nets and brushed himself down. He pulled a shrimp from his hair, and walked to the figurehead of the ship. The lion seemed to be leering at him, the expression far different from the usual sunny grin. Zoro frowned and walked to the top of the mast; the crow's nest. He stood in silence, the wind blowing his short hair over his face. He brushed back his fringe, and sighed. There was no point in waiting. Putting it off would only make the pain more excruciating.

"I guess this is it," Zoro muttered. "I'm going now. Thanks, guys." He climbed down the mast and wrote a letter explaining everything. Then he walked to the side of the ship, and stepped into the watery depths below. He didn't surface for air.

"He hid under the nets?!" Nami yelled. "Damn..."

"Hey!" Franky picked up some paper. "What's this?" Luffy took it from his hand and Robin read it out loud.

"To the crew," Robin began. "I'm sorry it ever had to come to this. This may be sudden but I don't have much time." Nami gasped and Luffy froze. "Luffy - Become the Pirate King. Nami - Draw a map of the world. Usopp - Be a brave warrior of the seas. Sanji - Find the All Blue. Chopper - Cure any disease. Robin - Discover true history. Franky - Build a ship to sail round the world. And Brook - Meet with Laboon again. I trust you all to do this, with or without me. You must finish your dreams, even if I will never accomplish mine. Keep going without me. Zoro."

"What is this?" Nami blinked in shock. Luffy's eyes were dark; shades by the wide brim of his treasured straw hat. His fist clenched and the letter was crushed.

"What the hell... is THIS?!" Luffy yelled. "Why would he... Why would he..." Luffy rocked backwards and forwards. "Why would he leave?!"

"We don't know." Luffy looked up to see the whole crew staring at him; even Sanji had a worried expression. Then he exhaled.

"Shall we rescue the dumb Marimo?" That was more like it.

"We go." Luffy replied. "All of those who can swim, go now. Those who can't, stay and get special barrel suits. Chopper and Brook must stay to guard the ship." Luffy watched as Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Nami all dove into the water. He ran to get a suit. Robin was struggling in her own, but the two ship guards came to her aid. Soon they were suited up. "Let's go."

"Yes, Captain-san," Robin agreed. They dove in - it was icy cold and pitch black. Luffy gasped in horror as one of the last candlelighta of hope he had was blown out.

"Zoro..."

Darkness. Coldness. Floating. Resting. Nothingness. Zoro floated with the current. He let out a precious bubble of air, and shut his eyes.

"Thank you..." he whispered. Then he heard a swishing noise, like someone swimming. Zoro gasped when he saw Sanji, but water raged in small currents to fill his lungs. He coughed and choked, but then stopped fighting it. He exhaled his last few drops of air, before going completely still. His heart stopped soon after.

"Hm?" Sanji turned his head sluggishly in the water when he heard a commotion to his left. He saw Zoro gently floating towards the sandy ocean bottom. Bubbles escaped from his gaping mouth; then he snapped into action. He grabbed the drowning swordsman before kicking up to the surface. He dragged Zoro onto deck, before picking up a whistle dial and leaning back underwater. He took a deep breath before ducking underwater and blowing hard into the mouthpiece on the dial. A shrill whistle sound reverberated through the ocean, and soon enough Sanji could see the rest of the crew swimming towards him. He beckoned at them as he climbed aboard the ship. They all pulled themselves out of the water soon after; sopping wet and out of breath.

"What did you find, cook-san?" Robin asked politely.

"I found shitty Marimo, Robin-chwan!" Sanji called, holding him up his collar. He wasn't moving.

"Use CPR!" Chopper shrieked.

"Oh- oh, yeah," Sanji realized and began pumping Zoro's chest to get the water out. He did thirty compressions before pausing.

"Someone wanna do the honors?"

"I'll help." Nami stepped forwards. Sanji looked furious but nodded.

"Okay," Nami kneeled beside the unconscious swordsman. "Do thirty more compressions, then I'll breath into his lungs." Sanji nodded and began to do compressions. Nami leaned down after thirty, and put her lips to his. He was icy cold. Nami drew back in shock; then she shook her head at Sanji and leaned over again. She pressed her mouth firmly against his, and breathed out. Nothing happened.

"Try again," Nami muttered to Sanji. He nodded swiftly, a worried expression creeping into his eyes. She waited until he had done thirty, then leaned in again.

"Come on... Breath..." Nami whispered, before pressing her lips down and breathing out. Nothing happened again. She shook her head to dry the tears blurring the edge of her vision. Sanji had given up trying to hide his worry, and was clenching his fists tightly. Chopper came running out with a stethoscope. He felt for Zoro's pulse. After a few minutes, he began to cry.

"There's no pulse!"

"Now what?" Sanji asked through gritted teeth. Nami swallowed thickly; tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"I don't..."

"Hm?" Sanji moved closer.

"I don't know," Nami whispered, before forgetting all dignity and launching herself at Sanji, who caught her with ease. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nami-swan?!" Sanji exclaimed, shocked instead of triumphant.

"I don't... I don't know what to do!" Nami choked out with heart-wrenching sobs. Luffy stood silently, watching the sad scene.

"Nami..." Sanji's eyes misted up. A single tear ran down his face, and Brook, Usopp and Chopper started to wail their grief. Franky lowered his head, but behind his glasses Luffy could see tears.

"Mina..." Luffy whispered, a dull achy throb weighing down his heart. "Stop," Luffy commanded. His crew looked at him, surprised. "I don't know what to do either." Luffy's voice was shaky. "I don't... I never thought..." Luffy's shoulders shook slightly. "I just..." Luffy's voice trailed away. He blinked several times before running away to sit in silence on the figurehead. Nami walked over. When she saw two tears spatter the lion figurehead's, she looked at his face. Screwed up and with an expression of pure depression, Luffy looked more like a small, innocent child who had donned a captain's title to seem bold. He pulled his straw hat lower, the brim shadowing his face as the tears ran freely down his face.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered. The rest of the crew sat and wailed their grief, even Sanji was clenching his teeth around a cigarette in an attempt not to show grief. Even Robin was wiping her eyes, although a single tear was already streaming down her usually expressionless face.

Nami stopped wiping away her tears for a moment and she walked over to Zoro's lifeless body. As she kneeled down to cry beside him, she saw him twitch.

"Zoro?" Nami asked tentatively, reaching out towards his hand. When she took his cold hand in her warm one, he twitched again. "Zoro!" Nami cried joyfully as he coughed once, twice, and opened his eyes.

"Zoro!" The rest of the crew ran to embrace the swordsman.

"No..." Zoro glanced at each of them, a furious expression painting his face.

"Huh?" Nami stopped cheering.

"Why did you save me?" Zoro snapped. "I was trying to die!"

"You were trying to commit suicide? Why?" Chopper asked.

"Because if I don't die now, I'll just prolong my suffering."

"Suffering?" Nami glared at him. "Are you saying that by being with us, you're suffering?" Luffy glanced up, an angry look passing over his face.

"No," Zoro replied somberly. "It's not you. It's Kitetsu." Nami gasped and stepped back.

"The sword?" she whispered. Zoro nodded. Robin was interested by this 'Kitetsu'.

"Swordsman-san, is this Kitetsu your sword? The red one," she added. Zoro looked down, brushed his fingers across the hilt of the cursed sword, and nodded. "This is the reason to attempted to commit suicide?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," Robin nodded. "Why did the curse not kill you immediately when you bought it?"

"'Cause I threw it into the air and it didn't cut my arm off. So to make a long story short," Zoro began. "It was my luck that held off the curse's bad luck aura."

"But now your luck is running out?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you could say that," Zoro shrugged. Robin nodded again.

"I see. So when you said you'd prolong your suffering, you meant you'd just make the curse challenge your spirit with suicidal threats until you truly die," Robin finished. Zoro wasn't surprised that she had understood all this.

"Mm-hm."

"So we have to kill you," Robin continued. Zoro's head jerked up.

"What?" he said, properly aghast.

"You can't commit suicide," Robin replied calmly.

"Oh... I guess. Kill me then."

"We can't. We won't!" Luffy yelled suddenly. Nami gasped and Chopper hid behind Usopp. "Zoro! We would never kill you, you are our nakama!" Luffy continued. "We-"

"No. I must commit suicide," Zoro interrupted his captain. "I'm sorry. Promise me you'll continue aiming for your dreams until you succeed." Sanji scowled.

"Am I gonna have to knock you out, Marimo-"

"Find the All Blue," Zoro interrupted him calmly. Sanji stopped, lowered his leg, and stared at Zoro.

"Zoro? You're serious?" Nami cried. "No, you can't, you-"

"Draw a map of the world, Nami. Can I trust you to do that?" Zoro didn't need to look at her to know that her hands were trembling.

"Y-yeah." Nami's voice shook.

"Arigatou, mina." Zoro kneeled and raised Kitetsu, and they all realized what he was going to do a heartbeat before he did.

"ZORO-" Luffy threw his arm backwards. As it flew towards the hilt of Kitetsu, fingers outstretched to grab it from his loose grasp, Zoro smiled. "DON'T DO THIS!"

"Sorry, captain. But I can't obey your orders for once." Zoro shut his eyes, and resumed a neutral expression as he plunged the blade through his heart. Luffy blanched and froze.

"ZORO!" The chorus of terrified voices shattered the peaceful silence that Mihawk had transferred himself into. He opened a yellow eye and stared at the ship in the distance. Blood was splattered over the banisters and figurehead. Cocking his head, Mihawk narrowed his eyes.

"Zoro..." Where had he heard that name before. "Zoro... Where- No." Mihawk sat a little straighter. Could Zoro be that boy who had refused to be defeated by Mihawk, and had chosen death over defeat? Yes. Roronoa Zoro was the boy who he had ordered to strive to surpass him. And now he had done something that caused his crew mates to scream their grief. Mihawk sailed over, readying a pale hand on the hilt of his crucifix sword that could cut virtually anything. What he saw though, when he climbed aboard their ship, even he could barely comprehend it.

Mihawk stared at the mess on deck. The crew was crying their grief around the ship. Zoro himself was slumped in a kneeling position, hands loosely draped over the hilt of his cursed blade, Kitetsu. He was smiling, although blood was pouring down his abdomen, soaking his shirt and pooling on the floor. Blood ran in streams from his mouth. Mihawk glanced at where the sword was; knowing immediately that it pierced the heart. He stepped forwards, and the crew looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy snapped. Mihawk said nothing, he merely walked over to Zoro and looked at his neck. His eyes scrutinized the skin there. After a few minutes of silence, Mihawk determined that there was no pulse. "He's dead," Mihawk growled. "How did this happen?"

"He committed suicide," Luffy replied, voice devoid of emotion.

"Tell me why."

"His Kitetsu sword had a curse that even his luck could not override," Nami whispered.

"Bring him back to life then."

"What?! Are you crazy, we can't!"

"There is a way. There is a resurrection ritual," Mihawk shrugged. "But it's extremely unlikely that it will work."

The crew laid Zoro in a position that he would be placed in if he was in a coffin. They used their fingertips to carve an intricate pattern in the blood on the deck; the pattern resembled the wrapping of Kitetsu. Mihawk brought a flaming match to his lips, and blew. Luffy paused.

"Why are you helping us?"

"That," Mihawk placed the flaming match at his knees, where it ignited the wood of the deck. "Is an excellent question."

"Answer me," Luffy growled darkly. "Answer me NOW."

"Because Roronoa is too young to die at the moment. I am waiting for the time when he surpasses me," Mihawk answered.

"Seriously?" Luffy frowned.

"Seriously," Mihawk replied simply. Then he stepped out of the way of the flame. "Move backwards, all of you." The crew complied, and no sooner had they left the circle, it exploded into flame. Zoro's eyes snapped open and he screamed in agony. Luffy's pupils dilated and he stepped in front of Mihawk.

"What did you do?!" Luffy snapped. "Why is he screaming?!"

"It is only part of the ritual," Mihawk responded calmly. He shook his arm out of Luffy's grip, and waved his arms in an intricate pattern. Then he crossed his arms. Nodding at Robin, she crossed her arms and shut her eyes. Mihawk then shut his eyes. A white spirit flowed free into the night air, leaving a white trail from where it had emerged from his chest. It wavered, before leaning to the left and placing its forearms together. It glowed blue. Franky nodded, and silently struck his Superstar pose. The spirit then split into many parts, the clacking of bones audible. Brook noticed, and crumpled until he was lying nearly flat on the deck. The spirit went on to imitate the rest of the crew, until only Nami, Luffy and Zoro were left. It swirled into a large, flat shape, and on the shape was Nami's tattoo, glowing navy blue. She nodded and turned her shoulder towards Zoro's body, shielding her face from view. Sanji, who was beside her, tried to break his position of the Diable Jambe so he could reach out to her. As soon as his hand twitched, however, Mihawk shuddered and the spirit turned blood red.

"Do... Not... Move..." Mihawk's voice was guttural. Sanji widened his visible eye, and kept still. The spirit floated in front of Luffy. It threw it's arm back. Luffy did so, and waited for his chance to use the Gum Gum Pistol - if this was the reason he'd thrown his arm back. The spirit floated over Zoro, and gave an evil chuckle. Mihawk staggered back, pulling desperately on the rope of silvery light from his chest. His hands slipped straight through. "No!" But Mihawk's voice was lost as the spirit dove into Zoro's chest, causing him to give a scream of agony so loud it silenced everything else on the Grand Line.

"What happening?!" Nami yelled over the suddenly accelerated winds. "Why are the winds like this?! There was no warning!"

"Nami!" Usopp shouted. She turned her head, her hair whipping her face. "Cyclones come out of nowhere! It's just our luck that one comes exactly over us!"

"This isn't a cyclone," Robin murmured. Usopp spun to look at her. There was a shadow slumped behind her, extending a clawed hand towards her. Robin hadn't noticed it yet - but Usopp had.

"What's that?!" Usopp screeched. Nami slapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"No! Robin!" Nami screamed a warning, but Robin didn't turn fast enough. "ROBIN!"

A clawed hand swiped across Robin's face. Gasping, she staggered back, wiping blood off her cheek. Zoro stood in front of her, completely shadowed in darkness with white and black wisps of aura emanating from him. His eyes glowed white. A long tongue slid along serrated teeth, ready to taste flesh and blood. Mihawk fell to his knees, the white cord extending from his chest stretched thin and tight.

"Not this again," he groaned. Luffy turned to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!" Luffy yelled.

"It has happened before."

"Then-" Luffy stopped as he was wrenched aside by a clawed hand. Zoro stepped forwards, and bit through the cord between him and the greatest swordsman. Mihawk roared in pain, and blood flew from his mouth.

"NO!"

I left it on a cliffhanger. I kinda ran out of ideas for Usopp to be helpful, so I'll carry this on in the Sanji chapter. Please R'n'R!


	5. Sanji

Sanji

Sanji watched as Zoro scratched Robin across her cheek. He still watched silently as Zoro bit through the cord connecting him and Mihawk, though a vein was twitching in his temple. His eyes turned to flames as Zoro turned to Nami. Lifting his leg, Sanji spun and leapt into the air.

"Diable Jambe..." Sanji brought his leg down quickly. "Frit Assorti!" Zoro caught his leg, and threw him onto deck. Sanji was winded and therefore paralyzed for a second. One second was plenty for Zoro, who lifted a hand. Shadows fused to it until it was a solid point - and he jammed it down into Sanji's abdomen. Sanji coughed blood and yelled in pain.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami screamed.

"Marimo...!" Sanji gasped and Zoro drew his hand back. He smirked and licked the blood off his now normal hand, laughing with sick glee all the while. Sanji clamped a hand over his wound, refusing to give up.

"Sanji?"

"Marimo..." Sanji actually ignored Nami for once. "MARIMO!" Zoro didn't react. "M-A-R-I-M-O!"

"Keh heh heh..." Zoro's laugh was raspy and guttural.

"He can't hear you," Mihawk said, stepping behind Sanji. "His soul's been lost to the Daemons."

"What are the Daemons?" Sanji snapped, whirling around.

"The shadows you see around him," Mihawk responded coolly.

"When it's day...?" Sanji had only just noticed that it was night.

"He will morph back to normal, but he will be more bloodthirsty and violent. Probably not to his nakama though," Mihawk added thoughtfully. "Just to enemies, or people not regarded as friends."

"Not regarded as friends..." Nami whispered. Sanji gulped.

"I must be going." Mihawk jumped into his ship.

"How do we stop it?" Luffy asked. Mihawk ignored him and began to sail away. "HOW DO WE STOP IT?!" Still Mihawk ignored him. Luffy rocketed over to his ship, as landed with a light thump on the small deck of Mihawk's raft. "Mihawk! How do we stop him?!"

"I don't know," Mihawk replied.

Zoro woke and rubbed his head. He was hungry...

For blood.

He wanted to hear the screams of his enemies as he tore their hearts out and drank down their souls into the pores of his very being.

"Marimo?" Sanji looked around the door. "Are you normal?"

"What do you mean?" Zoro tried to stand, and found himself chained down. "What are these?!"

"Mihawk gave them to us."

"M-Mihawk? Uh... Why?"

"You died. So we tried to resurrect you... And you turned into a blood craving demon." Sanji gingerly touched the bandages over his stomach. "A violent demon."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. We had to chain you with shadow-binding shackles."

"I don't have a clue what happened," Zoro growled as he stood up. Sanji gasped as the chains snapped and crumbled. "But I'm hungry." Sanji breathed an almost silent sigh of relief.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Blood."

"B-blood?"

"You heard me. Blood. Now give me some."

"Now?" Sanji frowned.

"Ye-" Zoro stopped as the ship rocked with an explosion.

"Mina!" Usopp yelled. "It's the Marines! They have long-range cannons!" Sanji gasped.

"What?!"

"Leave 'em to me," Zoro smirked.

"Zoro- No!" Sanji reached for him, but he was already out of range. "Mina! Zoro's got out!" Luffy heard and scrambled to his feet.

"Where- Oh. My. God." The crew stopped rushing around when they heard Luffy.

"What is it, Captain-san?" Robin asked politely. He said nothing; he only raised his hand to point at something. She followed his gaze, and her jaw dropped slightly. Zoro was on the Marine galleon - but all they could see was blood flying everywhere.

"Sanji! Go there and tell us what's happening, and how bad it is!" Luffy commanded the Martial Artist. Sanji dove into the sea and swam, faster than a Fishman, towards the Marine ship. He surfaced and climbed aboard.

What he saw made him feel sick.

Zoro was standing in front of a pile of Marine corpses, their hearts strewn over the blood-soaked deck. He was licking his lips, the last few traces of blood disappearing. Then his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed.

"Mina! It's really bad!" Sanji called. "Marimo's a vampire!"

"What?!"

Sanji dragged Zoro back by his hair. He dropped him on deck.

"Yeah. He's a vamp. Look at those fangs!" Sanji pointed at the sharp teeth protruding from Zoro's lips.

"AWESOME!" Luffy's eyes were replaced with stars. Usopp slapped him.

"Luffy, not cool. He could eat us!" Usopp shivered. "Vampires are scary. Vampires are scary!"

"VAMPIRES ARE SCARY!" Chopper shrieked. Nami bonked them both on the head.

"Vampires aren't that bad!" Nami screamed. "So SHUT UP!"

"S... Sorry, Nami..." Usopp whimpered. Chopper raised a hoof in defeat.

"Now what?" Franky asked, poking the vampire with his toe. Zoro immediately grabbed his foot and pulled. Franky fell over, yelling in pain. Zoro sniffed him, paused, and looked at Brook, who screamed in fear. Zoro analyzed them both, and when he realized that neither had blood, he turned to Sanji and Nami. Luffy stood behind them, helping Usopp and Chopper to their feet. Zoro smirked.

"Stay away, homicidal Marimo!" Sanji spat. "We don't need you if you're gonna constantly kill us!"

"Oh, but you do..." Zoro's voice was guttural, but sing-song - he was playing with his prey, like a cat when it pounces on a mouse.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami gasped when the said cook ran forwards. Zoro leapt into the air to avoid a high kick, but Sanji followed up his attack with a low swipe. Zoro simply hopped over his extended leg, before laughing maniacally and flipping through a door to the deck below. He leapt through Chopper's study, before smashing through the library window, ripping all the books and continuing to the kitchen. He tore apart all the utensils and equipment before jumping through the wooden ceiling underneath Sanji's feet. Sanji immediately fell down, hanging onto the edge of the hole, by heaved himself up before Zoro could properly grip his flailing feet. As he turned to fight, Zoro crashed into him and knocked him on his back. He pinned him down with ease. "SANJI!" Usopp yelled.

"Zoro! Don't do this!" Sanji choked. Zoro bared his fangs. Then a fist smashed into his forehead. Without even blinking, Zoro looked up at Luffy who had used his Gum Gum Pistol.

"Wha...?" Luffy clutched his fist. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Keh heh heh. You can't beat me," Zoro snarled. Then he turned back to Sanji, and bit down.

"Agh!" Sanji screamed in agony as fangs pierced his flesh and veins.

"SANJI!"

"Kaenboshi!" Usopp yelled. He pinged the flame star at Zoro, but it fizzled out when it went within a meter of him. Zoro ignored it, and carried on drinking. Nami sensed Sanji's attempts to free himself getting weaker, so she ran over to Luffy and grabbed his shoulder.

"Nami? Wha-"

"HELP HIM!" Nami cried. When Luffy saw her tear-streaked face, he knew he had to help.

"Alright," Luffy cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"... Help both of them!" Nami blurted out. Luffy nodded.

"Luffy!" Sanji weakly dragged himself away. Chopper immediately ran to clean the wound on his neck.

"Ow," Luffy growled, and pulled his hand away. Zoro sat back, an evil sneer on his face.

"How do you want to play?"

"What?" Luffy was dumbstruck. "Did you say PLAY?"

"How do you want to play?" Zoro repeated.

"Uh..."

"My way then." Zoro moved so fast Luffy didn't see him move, but one second he was standing up, and the next he was grabbing Luffy's head. He wrenched it sideways before biting down; razor-like serrated fangs immediately piercing the thin, yielding surface of rubber.

"Yeeeooowwww!"

"Keh heh heh. I bet that hurt, didn't it," Zoro murmured as he kept his fangs securely stuck in Luffy's neck, sucking blood up; each mouthful making Luffy weaker. "And guess what?"

"W... What...?" Luffy mumbled.

"I'm a Daemon Daedra. My name; outside this body, is Daedris."

"What's that?" Nami gasped.

"I know," Robin said quietly. Nami turned to the archeologist.

"What is it?"

"It's when a human loses their soul to a Daemon. The humanity is lost and they turn into a less vicious version of a Daemon, which is known as a Daedra. If we can act fast enough, we can take him the the Altar of Sun to turn to human again; before he becomes a full Daemon," Robin finished.

"Why didn't you say that earlier...?" Chopper groaned.

"VAMPIRES ARE SCARY." Usopp whimpered loudly, crouched with his rear in the air and hands over his head. Chopper knelt down and assumed the same position, both petrified and quivering.

"Keh heh heh..." Daedris laughed. "Being a Daedra has good advantages..." He stood. "I emit darkness, therefore I can wield shadows in a form of Necromancy... and I also emit Sea Prism Stone."

"So that's why I'm so weak," Luffy realized. "Sea Prism Stone..."

"How are we meant to fight?" Nami wailed. "Sanji's injured... Robin, Chopper, Brook and Luffy are no use! Zoro is the enemy..." Nami stopped. "Only Usopp, Franky and I are left." Franky shook his head.

"I ran out of cola, and we need to go stock up. I'm useless," Franky shrugged. "I can only use a weaker Strong Right or Left."

"At least try," Nami muttered through gritted teeth.

"Shall I help?" Usopp asked. "Although I am inhumanly strong, I can only-"

"Shut up," Nami snarled. He would ruin the decoy plan!

"Y-yes, Nami!" Usopp squeaked.

"Keh heh heh. Arguing amongst yourselves..." Daedris stood up, wiping his mouth. Luffy slumped to the floor. "A clever decoy."

"Decoy?" Nami gasped when she realized that he'd seen straight through their plan.

"Keh." Daedris raised a forearm to block Sanji's foot, which had been the reason of the decoy. "You know..." He flexed his fingers and rolled his neck. "This human husk is good. I'm guessing he was weaker than his captain, and he wanted to be stronger than he already was so he could have a fearsome reputation. So now..." Daedris smirked. "I can slaughter you all!"

"No!" Luffy roared.

"No...?" Daedris questioned, cocking his head, grinning evilly.

"Kill me. Just don't harm my nakama," Luffy pleaded. "Please..." Nami frowned.

"Luffy, no-"

"No, mina..." Luffy bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Keh heh- ack!" Daedris suddenly spat blood from his mouth. He clawed at his throat, and screeched as his neck tore on either side. Two heads materialized there. They had glowing green eyes, and were glaring at Daedris with fury, each holding Wadō Ichimonji in their mouths with clenched teeth.

"Kiki Kyūtōryuu..." they growled. "Asura..." Four more arms appeared; holding Kitetsu and Yubashiri. "CHIKAGE!"

"Nooo!" Daedris screamed, exploding in a gory shower of blood and splinters of bone. In his place was normal Zoro, soaked in blood, chest heaving and eyes shut. He was still.

"Zoro!" Nami ran forwards. She cradled his head, leaning towards his mouth to listen. "It's okay. He's breathing," Nami confirmed.

"Phew..." Franky, Brook and Usopp all wiped their foreheads. Chopper hugged Nami. Luffy flopped down next to Robin, and Sanji lit a cigarette, staring down at the unconscious swordsman. Then Zoro coughed and sat up abruptly, scaring Nami.

"Agh!" Nami fell backwards. Robin's hands popped out of the deck and caught her, before laying her lightly onto deck.

"Are you alright, Miss Navigator?"

"Thanks, Robin," Nami nodded.

"Zoro! Do you need anything?" Chopper leapt forwards. Zoro shook his head firmly.

"I'm fine. I just need sleep." And with that, he slowly pushed himself up with his hands and limped to the bedroom cabin.

"You're limping," Luffy called.

"And...?" Zoro replied, flopping down into his bed. He was snoring in a matter of seconds.

"We need to take him to the Altar of the Sun. Miss Navigator, I can show you where it is so we can plot the quickest course there," Robin turned to Nami. "Okay?"

"Right," Nami nodded.

Late that night, Sanji was having a wonderful dream. He was in a bright ballroom, dancing gracefully with his beloved Nami-swan. Spectators, seated by the walls, watched on, enraptured by the beauty of the couple. Then Sanji froze. He'd spotted Zoro in the crowd, staring at him with a completely incredulous expression. Sanji felt out of focus, and when he shook his head to clear it, all of the ballroom faded to weathered wood and beds. Zoro was sitting in bed, staring at him. Sanji looked at who he was holding, and saw that it was Luffy; amazingly still asleep.

"HOLY- OH MY GOD!" Zoro burst out laughing when a sleepy Luffy tried to bite Sanji's face off.

"Hahahahahaha! Your expression! Hahahaha!" Zoro laughed. Sanji grumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, ero-cook?"

"Shut it, shitty Marimo!" Sanji snapped. "It's not funny."

"It is, really," Zoro chuckled.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sanji screamed.

"Wha...?" Luffy woke from his crumpled heap where Sanji had dropped him on the floor.

"My... sides... are aching!" Zoro gasped and wheezed with laughter. Tears were beading at the corners of his eyes as he laughed. Luffy blinked.

"What?"

"Sanji... Sanji had a dream... where..." Zoro couldn't stop laughing. Luffy was confused.

"I was having a dream where I was dancing with a giant meat. I tried to eat it, but then..." Zoro couldn't stop laughing at what Luffy said.

"What? What is it?!" Nami burst in, hair ruffled and untidy. Robin was closely following her, and she was followed by the rest of the Straw Hat crew. "What happened?" Nami gasped when she saw Sanji aflame beside a confused Luffy. She turned left, and froze when she saw Zoro laughing on the floor beside his bed.

"Swordsman-san!" Robin gasped.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Zoro laughed uncontrollably. Nami frowned.

"What?"

"Um..." Sanji scratched his head. "Well... I was dreaming that I was dancing with you, but in reality I was sleep-walking - sleep-dancing - with Luffy, who was asleep." Nami snorted.

"And then?"

"Then I woke up to see Zoro laughing at me, and Luffy tried to bite my face off because he thought I was a giant piece of meat. But it's not that funny," he added thoughtfully. Nami giggled.

"It kinda is," she smiled.

"I meant not THAT funny!" Sanji pointed to Zoro, who was slumped against the wall, clutching his sides as he laughed. Sanji walked over and kicked him. Zoro fell sideways, but he still continued laughing. Chopper's eyes widened with realization when Zoro's laughs had a hint of guttural noises.

"His pulse..." The tiny reindeer walked over to the swordsman. Listening to his heartbeat, his eyes widened. "He's already hyperventilating! He isn't laughing - he's hyperventilating so fast his throat hemorrhaged and he's choking on his own blood!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy shrieked. Nami clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"He wasn't laughing...?" Sanji dropped the cigarette he'd just lit.

"At first, yes, but then his throat hemorrhaged and now he's choking in blood!"

"What caused the hemorrhaging?" Robin questioned curiously.

"I don't know," Chopper replied quietly. "I just... don't know."

"What's he doing now?" Luffy walked over to Chopper.

"What do you mean? I only gave him an injection to paralyze his throat so he couldn't make a noise to rupture his throat again!" Chopper frowned.

"He keeps, um," Luffy began. "He keeps opening and closing his mouth slightly. And breathing out when he opens his mouth."

"Huh..." Chopper leaned over to get better a view of the swordsman. "I think..."

"You think?" Usopp waited.

"I think he's... screaming!"

"Screaming? Why would Marimo scream? He's never screamed from pain. Well, not really," Sanji added thoughtfully.

"I know," Chopper agreed. "But he's in excruciating pain so bad he's yelling right now. I need to know why." Chopper hugged himself and squeezed his eyes shut, when he thought of what pain he would be in if he endured what Zoro was going through.

"No..." Zoro murmured painfully.

"What?" Sanji blinked.

"I said no," Zoro repeated. "No more treatment."

"But..." Chopper stepped forwards tentatively. "We didn't say anything about treatments."

"Hi, what's going on?" Nami poked her head round the door. Luffy fell in to the medic cabin when she fully opened the door.

"Ow." Luffy straightened his hat. Then he dropped it as the ship shook. "Marines!"

The whole crew, including Zoro, rushed out to see a huge battalion of Marine ships.

"There's gotta be at least thirty!" Usopp cried in horror. Zoro placed his swords on the deck.

"Leave 'em to me," he snarled, but there was a hint of sick glee in his tone. He leapt onto the first ship. Immediately, blood began flying everywhere and all the others could hear was the screams of agony. Nami slipped over as she stumbled backwards in shock.

"No..."

"Where are we?" Luffy stumbled in the fog that had descended suddenly over the Thousand Sunny. "Nami?"

"I'm here," Nami replied, shuffling along the deck. They could still hear faint screams from the Marines. Nami winced, and squealed in fear when an eyeball thudded against her calf.

"Ee!" Nami looked up. Usopp and Chopper were terrified of a hand that had landed on the deck. Nami kicked it off, and shuddered.

"You are so buying me new shoes," she promised the scared duo. They nodded dumbly. Nami suddenly realized she was icy cold. "Weird. I didn't foresee this."

"Miss Navigator?" Robin found her through the fog. "Look at the fog color." Nami looked up. She realized that the fog was more like swirling shadows now, instead of the silver grey mist she was used to. It also had a bloody tinge.

"Huh...?" Nami gasped. Then the fog began to clear. She turned, and could see Luffy extremely close to falling off the figurehead. She pulled him back on, before looking at the Marines. She nearly screamed in fear - but all she could do was a strangled squeak. The Marine ships weren't there. In their place was shattered wood and bodies; entrails splattered all over. The water around them wasn't tinted red - it was completely red from blood.

"What?!" Luffy saw and froze.

"They're all dead..." Brook didn't make a Skull Joke. Franky stayed silent, as did Robin and Sanji. Nami stared at the wreckage as Usopp ran to hide. Chopper followed him. Nami squinted at a small shape standing on the ship. It was Zoro.

Trying to slit his own throat.

Yeah. Another chapter finished! About three-thousand words this time too (there are roughly 17257 altogether). The chapters are getting longer... Also, when I finish the Brook chapter I'll continue. I won't just stop... I've got so many ideas. Remember, this is Zoro!centric; it will be centered around him, but there will be stuff about the character in the chapter name (unlike the Nami chapter). I'm not sure how many words there will be overall, or how many chapters. There's still Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook to go. Please review! Reviews help me write - reviews about constructive criticism, ideas and just good stuff to do more are always welcome. Just not flames. Also, feel free to PM me with anything! If there's anything you wanna see, just say!


End file.
